


The Talent Show(From Now On)

by DarthFett1218



Series: The Talent Show [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, The Greatest Showman Song, break-up, first fic, from now on, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFett1218/pseuds/DarthFett1218
Summary: Peter has been living a life that he enjoys: He’s happy for once. That is, until MJ, his girlfriend, complains that he keeps blowing her off as Spider-Man. She breaks up with him (kind of) and Peter is very sad. That is, until he sees a poster for a school talent show that everyone must attend, and he gets an idea...Sorry if summary kind of sucks, I’ve never been too great at summaries.





	The Talent Show(From Now On)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you can enjoy it with it not being too bad. By the way, I have never been in a relationship, so if Peter and MJ’s relationship feels forced, or something, I apoligize. Thanks for reading!

Peter was happy.

His life was going well for once, none of his famous Parker luck affecting anything.

May was going out with a guy she really liked, Ned had finally asked Betty Brant out, Mr. Sta- Tony, it was Tony, was inviting him to the New Avengers facility every Saturday so they could work on new inventions, Spider-Man was stilled loved by all of Queens(mostly), and, best of all, his relationship with MJ was going well.

Peter and MJ had been dating for a few months now. When she told the Decathlon team to stop calling her Michelle and to call her MJ, Peter decided to try and get closer to her, since she was opening herself up. MJ soon started hanging out with him and Ned, and they eventually confessed their feelings to each other and started dating. A little bit after that was when MJ told Peter she knew he was Spider-Man. She was a little mad he hadn't told her, but still liked him. Things had been going smoothly from there.

Life was great.

Peter was thinking about all this one Friday night while swinging around the great city of New York when Karen started talking.

"New message from MJ."

"Read it to me please, Karen," asked Peter.

"She says, 'Meet me in your room. NOW.' She does not seem happy."

"No kidding. Message back, 'On my way.'"

"Done."

Peter started heading toward his home. 'Why is she so mad?' he thought. 'Did I do something? Maybe someone got her mad earlier and she needs to rant. Yeah, that's got to be it. I couldn't have done anything.'

Peter went through his room's window a few minutes later, seeing MJ standing there, waiting for him, arms crossed across her chest. 'Uh oh,' thought Peter. 'I did do something.'

"Hi, MJ..." Peter said warily.

"Hi, yourself, jerk," MJ replied.

Peter hung his head. "What did I do?"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" screamed MJ. "We had a date, Peter! We were going to watch The Greatest Showman! A movie that I've wanted to watch for weeks! And you didn't show up!"

Peter sat on his bed. "I'm so sorry, MJ. I completely forgot. I was just going on patrol..."

"Exactly," said MJ.

Peter looked up, confused. "What?"

"You forgot, because you were going around playing hero. I think it's great what you do, Peter, I really do, but you need to figure out that you don't need to do it all the time! This isn't the first time this has happened! You do this almost every week! Do you even realize that?!"

Peter thought about it. "No. No, I didn't realize that I was leaving you all these times."

MJ snorted. "I figured. You know what Peter, you need to figure out how to balance your life and Spider-Man."

MJ started toward the door. "And when you figure that out..." She opened the door.

Peter sprang up, grabbing her arm. "MJ, don't-"

MJ interrupted him, saying, "...Let me know." She yanked her arm out of his grasp, then proceeded to walk out the front door, saying, "Good bye, Peter." She slammed the door behind her.

***

The next few days at school were tough on Peter. He had a lot of classes with MJ, she sat with him and Ned at lunch, and led Decathlon practices as captain. Despite all that though, she did her best to avoid him. Peter spent his nights crying into his pillow. Each night since she left he had watched The Greatest Showman. Then one day, he saw a flyer at school. 

"Ned," Peter gasped. "Look." He pointed to the flyer.

Ned squinted to read it. "Talent show? What's so great about that?"

Peter stared at the flyer, looking hopeful. "Everyone has to come to their grade's talent show."

Peter looked at Ned. "You know how you and May say I sing well? That's a talent."

Ned looked at Peter, confused." Why do you want to sing at the talent show?"

"The night MJ broke up with me, we were supposed to watch The Greatest Showman together. I've been watching it every night since then, and there's a song at the end called From Now On. It's about the main character adjusting his life to spend more time with his family."

Ned gasped. "And if everyone has to be there..."

Peter nodded. "MJ would hear it."

"Peter, that's great!" 

"Thanks, Ned."

***

The talent show was supposed to take place in 2 weeks. Peter used all that time memorizing From Now On. He listened to it before he went to bed, while on patrol, whenever he could. He showed May and Ned the song, and they thought that it would work.

The talent show auditions came around. Peter was allowed in, the judges amazed by how good a voice he had for a 16 year old boy going through puberty. He only had one voice crack.

The day of the talent show came soon after that. Peter was nervous. What if it didn't work? What if MJ didn't get it? No, Peter thought. She's the smartest one in the school. She'll understand.

The talent show started. Peter was one of the least few to go, as they were going in alphabetical order, and there wasn't many people behind him. There wasn't many people performing period, honestly. There were only about 15 kids doing something. He seemed to be the only one who was doing any singing. 

One of the judges approached him. "Peter? We're going to have you go last. You're the only one singing, so we figured we would save the best talent of them all for last. Ok?"

Peter nodded and moved to the end of the line. He texted Ned of the situation. Ned replied with good luck. It took about 20 minutes, with students doing magic, showing off robots, and doing other things, before it was his turn. Taking a deep breath, he stepped up, and the judge announced him.

"And finally, ladies and gentlemen of Midtown's sophomore class, we have Peter Parker!"

Peter looked around and saw MJ staring at a book.

"Peter will be singing for us today. He is going to sing the song From Now On from The Greatest Showman."

MJ looked up at that.

"And now, Peter Parker!"

Peter stepped up to the mic. Ned was clapping crazily for him, until everyone, including Peter, glared at him.

Peter took a deep breath, and started singing.

"I saw the sun begin to dim, and felt that winter wind, blow cold.

A man learns who is there for him, when the glitter fades, and the walls won't hold. 

'Cause from then, rubble, one remains. 

Can only be what's true.

If all was lost, is more I gain, 'cause it led back..."

Peter stared at MJ.

"To you.

From now on, these eyes will not be blinded by the lights.

From now on, what's waited till tomorrow starts tonight, tonight.

Let this promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart, from now on, from now on.

I drank champagne with kings and queens, the politicians praised my name.

But those are someone else's dreams, the pitfalls of the man I became.

For years and years, I chased their cheers, the crazy speed of always needing more.

But when I stop, and see you here, I remember who all this was for.

And from now on, these eyes will not be blinded by the lights.

From now on, what's waited till tomorrow starts tonight, it starts tonight.

Let this promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart, from now on, from now on., from now on."

Everyone joined in for the next part.

" And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home, again!

And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home, again!

And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home, again!"

"From now on!" Peter sang.

" And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home, again!

And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home, again!

And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home, again!"

"From now on!

These eyes will not be blinded by the lights.

From now on!

What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight, it starts tonight!

Let this promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart, from now on, from now on, from now on!

" And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home, again!

And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home, again!

And we will come back home, and we will come back home, home, again!"

"From now on, from now on, home again, ooh ooh.

From now on, from now on, home again."

The class exploded into applause. Peter looked to see MJ. He thought he saw her crying while he was singing, but now she was gone. Peter frowned, tears threatening his own eyes. Why would she be crying? She's Michelle Jones. She doesn't cry. So, instead, she got up and left, obviously not being able to stand him any longer.

Peter didn't go out as Spider-Man that night.

And he was sure glad he didn't.

***

Michelle came to his house.

Her eyes were red and swollen. Did she actually cry when he sang?

"Hi," she croaked.

"Peter patted the spot on his bed next to him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Michelle sat down, shaking her head. "No," she said. "No, I'm not ok."

"What's wrong?"

"When you sang today, I know it was directed at me, but I don't get how it all worked."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you know when songs have meanings, but sometimes you can twist the words a bit so they mean something else? You know what I mean?"

Peter nodded. "I do."

Michelle looked at him. "What is it then?"

Peter looked at her. "The first verse means exactly what it says. The second verse relates more to Spider-Man. I ate with the Avengers: kings and queens. Everyone loved me: politicians praised my name. I constantly pursued that. I never was Spider-Man for the praise, but it was nice. But when I remember you, I know that I am Spider-Man to protect you."

Michelle's eyes start to tear up.

Peter continued. "The chorus, I want to explain like I'm trying to fix us." He took a deep breath, turned his body towards Michelle, and grabbed her arms. "From now on, I won't let the police lights guide me. From now on, I will make it to our dates, and not say 'Let's do it tomorrow.' If you want to go out, you tell me, and I'll go. Give me a chance, Michelle, to show that I mean it. Every word."

Michelle was crying. Suddenly, she moved her hands to his face and kissed him. Peter kissed back. They pulled away, smiling. Michelle looked at Peter, and said, "It's MJ, doofus."

Peter laughed, then kissed her again. When they broke apart, they cuddled on his bed and eventually fell asleep, both of them thinking, 'It's good to have you back.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Did you enjoy it? Please point out any mistakes or criticisms(without being too harsh) and I hope to write again later! Bye!


End file.
